


Next Step

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cute, Fun, M/M, Sex, bit of feelings mixed in, maybe a lot of fluff, wolfy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Dean's been seeing Jason for 6 months. They take turns spending their weekends at each other's places. After a Hunt leaves him to wait out a hex, he comes home to find Jason waiting on him. Things get...complicated.Sequel to Howl at the MoonSquare Fill: Breeding Kink
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 6 months after meeting Jason. They've been dating.

-Dean-

“Why did I have to be the one to get hit?” he whined.

“If you would've ducked behind that damn shelf and NOT antagonized the witch, you wouldn't have gotten hexed,” Sam snapped back.

“What the hell did she even hit me with?” he said. “I feel...warm and tingly. It's weird.”

“Hello?” he heard a familiar voice call out from the kitchen.

Dean grinned when Jason came in from the kitchen. He was wearing a slightly stained apron, wiping his hands off on the hem of the apron before letting it drop over his front again. His heart rate went up and the heat under his skin seemed to rise a little. Even after 6 months of dating and alternating spending a week either here or at Jason's cabin, Dean was still surprised when Jason would be here after he texted him when they finished a job, either having bought dinner or made dinner.

“I made meatloaf and all the fixin's,” Jason said as he pulled Dean close. “Everything ok, Dean?”

“Got hit with a hex,” he answered. “Sam managed to grab the book so we can figure out what she hit me with. I'm ok so far.”

“Let's eat first,” Jason said, pulling him towards the kitchen, where he'd already set the table. “I'd be glad to help you go through some of it.”

Dean gave him a grin, stretching up to kiss him. The tall, muscular werewolf leaned in to meet his lips.

“Alright you two,” Sam groaned. “Not at the dinner table.”

Jason gave Sam's shoulder a light slug as he passed. They sat together, leaving Sam the other side of the table. Dinner was delicious, better than the anemic burger he'd gotten last night. Throughout dinner, Dean had to keep wiping sweat away. He was just...so damn hot. And having Jason at his side only seemed to make it worse. A shower was definitely needed next. The thought of Jason joining him...Dean went dead still as his cock got hard and...something leaked out of him.

“Damn...you smell amazing,” Jason said, turning to look at him. “Dean...whoa.”

“What?” he asked, unnerved when Jason and Sam stared wide eyed at him.

“Sam...could I see the book you took from the witch you killed?” Jason asked, his eyes still on him.

A couple minutes later, Sam handed the book to his boyfriend. Pure need hit Dean hard. He moved for Jason. Jason gave him a hard look.

“Stay there,” he said, his tone firm.

Dean shook a little as he listened. Jason looked through the pages. A few minutes went by and he snapped the book shut, cursing.

“This book was stolen from a neighboring pack to mine,” she said. “It's used by the pack shaman to help mates struggling to conceive. Or those that conception is impossible for. Did the witch have a nursery set up, by chance?”

“Two,” Sam replied.

“Pack's heard stories of witches stealing our spell books,” Jason said handing it back to Sam.

Dean was a little confused when Jason pulled him close, letting him straddle his lap. He was all for close contact at the moment. Jason growled softly as he ran his hands all over his shoulders and arms.

“When you handed me the book, was that the page it was open to when you interrupted her?” Jason asked Sam.

“Yes.”

“She was either preparing to use this on herself or a kidnapped couple. Most likely to provide her easy access to spell components...or...to eat,” Jason replied, running a hand through Dean's hair.

Damn, that felt good. Dean kept contact with his hand.

“What kind of spell it?”

“It's a breeding spell,” Jason said. “Not a hex. It's meant to ensure optimal conditions for a successful mating, ensuring conception.”

“But Dean's male.”

“There are gay mated couples that wish to have their own children. It's a very closely guarded secret. The spell has to do a little...rearranging and adding, but he's fully capable. It will wear off in the next 24 hours. Close contact like this helps with the discomfort he's going to be experiencing.”

“It's not going to kill me?” Dean asked. Jason smiled and shook her head no. “Huh. That's a change of pace.”

“I'll clean up here, then head home,” Jason said, shifting under Dean.

“You're not staying?” he asked. His stomach twisted into knots. He held onto him tighter.

“If I do...there's a very good chance that we're going to end up naked, and you'll be knotted and knocked up,” he chuckled.

Dean pulled him close and kissed him hard, rutting against his abs. When he pulled back, it was Jason's turn to be surprised.

“The spell only makes conception capable...it doesn't alter mental status,” he said. “You...you want this?”

“I've always wanted a family,” Dean told him, kissing him again. “In spite of the dangerous life we lead...it's something I have wanted for a long time. And I know we haven't been together long...but...”

“Are you sure you want this, with me?” Jason asked, making him look at him.

“Yes.”

Jason tossed his keys to Sam. He caught them easily. Next was his wallet.

“Sam, take my car. You're going to want to stay at my place for a while. Use my credit card and get some food.”

“I thought the spell only lasts 24 hours?”

“If left unserviced, it would. With us 'trying', this is going to last a while. And the changes to your body are going to be permanent.”

“Say no more,” Sam said, taking the wallet and keys. “Later.”

As soon as he was gone, Dean got up off Jason's lap, undoing his belt and the buttons on his shirt. Jason watched him intently, he started backing out of the room. Jason followed him, getting out of his clothes too. When they were both naked...Dean ran. He ran for his bedroom, Jason giving chase. He could feel himself leaking slick the whole way. As he reached his door, Jason slammed into him back, pinning him to the door.

“Ready for me to knot that tight little ass of yours?” he snarled, grinding against him. "Fill you up, make that belly nice and round. Hmm?"

“Yes...Jason, please,” he whined. “I want it.”

“Open the door, sweetheart,” he ordered.

Dean complied. He stumbled forward a bit. Getting up on his bed, he assumed their favorite position; Dean on all fours, chest pressed to the mattress. The deep ache and slick only got worse as Jason climbed up behind him.

“Easy love,” Jason told him, easing into position. “I've got you.”

He groaned loudly as Jason spread him wide and thrust forward. His thick cock split him open easy. The slick he was producing made the entry easy and hot as hell.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Jason grunted, his hips moving as he planted his hands on either side of Dean's shoulders. “Mmm...not many people take this kind of change well.”

“I'm not most people,” Dean replied, pushing back against him.

“No, you're not,” Jason chuckled, kissing the back of his neck. “You're better. I...I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too,” he groaned.

“Mmm...my sexy mate,” Jason said, his hands running over his chest and sides. “You're going to be so stunning...all full of pups.”

“Fuck,” Dean whimpered, his own erection hard and leaking onto the bedspread. “Never...thought I'd be the one doing this...but...shit is it hot.”

“Yes it is,” he purred, not stopping once. “You're all mine now. Tell me. Tell me you're mine...what you want.”

“Jason...I'm yours,” he moaned as Jason's hand gently stroked his cock. “Breed me. I want you to breed me.”

“Dean...come with me,” he panted. “I'm right there, baby.”

“Need to feel that knot,” Dean whispered. “Don't hold back.”

Jason growled deep in his chest, his thrusts getting harder. That's what he needed...the full force he was capable of. Made this so much more satisfying. Especially when Jason was all cuddly after. It was something he couldn't admit to himself; how much he loved what came after. On his next thrust, Jason held himself deep, snarling as Dean felt that telltale, massive swell that was Jason's knot. It forced his cock deep, pressing hard against his prostate. One quick stroke to his own cock and he was gone. He could feel the warmth in his belly and on it as they came together. It felt amazing. When it was over, Jason helped him lay down, stretch out across the bed.

“Feel better?” Jason asked. “I know the heat you were putting off couldn't have been comfortable.”

“I do,” Dean said, unable to keep a smile off of his face. “I know this is fast...”

“Dean, with me being a werewolf and you a Hunter...our life expectancy is a lot shorter than most,” Jason sighed. “Being with you, has been the best relationship I've had in a long time. This feels right. And now...you're stuck with me.”

“I couldn't ask for better,” Dean yawned.

Jason laughed a little, kissing the back of his neck again.

“Big question,” Jason said, the arm around his waist tightening a bit. “You want to stay here? Or move in with me?”

“This is the safest place on the planet,” Dean said with a shrug. “We could keep your place for a little privacy...or when we drive Sam crazy.”

“I like that plan,” he said. “Mmm...how's about a quick nap before Round 2?”

“Oh, I get a round 2?”

“You'll get more than that,” Jason purred. “Even though the spell pretty much guarantees the first go round is successful.”

“You sent Sam to your place with that line before...so we could get a couple of days alone?”

“Days? Try a week. I've missed you.”

“I love you.”

Jason laughed, holding him close.


End file.
